In integrated semiconductor circuits, crosstalk from interference on power supply systems between function groups which are monolithically integrated together is undesirable. To reduce crosstalk effects via power supply systems, it is normal practice to take passive measures. One such measure is capacitive backup of the supply voltage, for example.
Voltage drops across bonding wires and voltage drops across parasitic series inductances in the power supply line as a result of high-frequency and very high-frequency fluctuations in the current carried by on-chip loads cannot be compensated for by a backup capacitor on the board which stabilizes the supply voltage. Even metal, on-chip supply lines to the loads on the chip have non-negligible series resistances. Since integrated structures have parasitic connections to the silicon substrate, it becomes clear that relatively high-frequency transient dynamic load changes in integrated loads result in more or less pronounced transient couplings between the connections of the loads. This means that there is undesirable crosstalk from signals or interference on supply voltages.